


Late-Night Adventures

by ruxiles



Series: Amami & Shinguuji’s Travels Through A World Without Despair. [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Amaguji - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Powerbottom Amami, Riding, Sex, Shinamami, Smut, These loving greenbeans are just traveling around the world together and fucking ♡, Top Shinguuji, amaguuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruxiles/pseuds/ruxiles
Summary: Amami’s feeling horny, completely filled with love and appreciation, and decides to show it._While laying down in the grass of Colorado next to his lover and travel buddy, Shinguuji, an adventurous idea pops into Amami’s head. Naturally, he takes action by slipping into Shinguuji’s lap, riding him, and giving him a nice surprise.(Basically just 5,000 words of loving and descriptive smut between these greenbeans)___“Who says you cant dominate from the bottom?”
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Series: Amami & Shinguuji’s Travels Through A World Without Despair. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/908790
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	Late-Night Adventures

**“Mmm, it really is a beautiful night out tonight, isn’t it…?”** Shinguuji’s tone was soft and soothing, as if it were floating on air the second the words left his mouth. The anthropologist had a small, relaxed smile on his lips as he whispered into the never-ending, dark sky above him. Finding himself more confident in the presence of his travel buddy and significant other, Amami Rantarou, the dark mask he typically wore was discarded in their belongings, the lower half of his face finally free to the world. His eyes closed slightly, taking in the moment around him.

**“Yup, you called it, Kiyo-kun,”** Giving one of his signature chuckles, Amami stared up into the sea of stars above him,  **Perfect view, perfect weather, like, damn.”** His own smile grew as he glanced to the right to see Shinguuji laying in the grass next to him. The anthropologist's eyes were lightly shut and the corners of his lips pulled into a content smile as Shinguuji laid with his legs extended and both of his arms crossed peacefully against his chest. To see his travel buddy so content and enjoying himself was Amami’s fuel, his energy, what brought him peace. And now, seeing Shinguuji laying next to him, fully aware of his surroundings and not trapped into the past, this is one of the things which motivated the traveler to explore more and more countries with the man laying next to him.  **“You know, you’re getting better than me with this traveling-planning shit and just, it’s nice to lay back for a minute and not have to deal with all those gritty details, so,”** Amami lazily smiled a bit wider and focused his eyes back on the gathering of the stars above. Hearing this, Shinguuji chuckled and opened his eyes, tilting his gaze to the left to look over to his partner. About a foot away, both of Amami’s hands sat behind the short, green-locks on his head which laid upon the grass, his legs crossed over each other, and Amami’s eyes stayed exploring the starlight in front of him.  **“Oh my,** **_me, The Ultimate Anthropologist,_ ** **be better than The Ultimate Adventurer at this sort of thing?”** Shinguuji inquired, glancing into Amami’s deep-green eyes with a slight teasing smile on his lips, **“Though my expertise does require traveling, I believe you may be undervaluing yourself, Rantarou-kun.”**

**“I mean, yeah, you’re probably right,”** The lime-haired male gave a small laugh as he leaned back further on his arms.  **“But still,”** Amami’s eyes fell from the stars as he turned to his right, looked Shinguuji into those beautiful, dark eyes of his and gave a genuine smile. It was different from the usual, nonchalant smile he pulled on his lips on a daily basis, but it was a smile that truly meant something. A smile that very rare people got to see, but Shinguuji was one of them.  **“Just… thanks. I really appreciate it.”**

Seeing that smile on Amami’s face which he’s seen endless times since their travels, Shinguuji gave a warm smile back as he glanced back into Amami’s entrancing, green eyes. **“With pleasure, Rantarou. I look forward to planning many more surprise trips for you in the future.”**

**“Thanks, Kiyo.”**

The two held their gaze, each with a true, genuine smile of their own lips as they just sat in the silence, observing the quiet, barren scenery around each of them. While the stars shined above them, both of the green-haired men laid on a soft blanket spread out in a field of dry grass, the only trees circled the other edge of the field and the Rocky Mountains towered around them. For a long time, Rantarou had yearned to visit Colorado, where his youngest sister was lost, yet wanted to create positive memories around it after recovering her. And now, this surprise trip was doing that for him. And as such, thinking of surprises brought an adventurous idea into his mind. 

They sat in a reassuring silence for a minute, enjoying and appreciating themselves and everything around them as they stared at each other with slight smiles, then Amami broke the gaze and glanced back at the stars and thought for a moment, the idea forming as his smile grew and he chuckled.

In response, Shinguuji looked back over to Amami, already reading his partner’s mind. However, for the sake of humor and humanity, the anthropologist looked over to Amami, raised a curious eyebrow, and asked,  **“What is it, Rantarou-kun?”** With a slight, knowing, and amused smile already on his face.

**“Well, we were talking about adventures and surprises right? So-”**

**“Hm?”** Though he knew full well what his buddy was going to suggest, Shinguuji turned his head curiously and gave a small chuckle, and began to smile a bit more as he teased the other.

**“What if we, you know...”** Amami kept his eyes on the stars as he thought of his idea and gave an awkward chuckle before he heard Korekiyo crack-up a little, and then he turned his head to look at Shinguuji, who was already knowingly smiling like an amused little shit. 

Yet, Shinguuji kept it going, clearly aware Amami saw through it immediately, which was exactly what he expected from his traveling buddy and partner for a few years. He kept that curious eyebrow raised as his little smile only turned further upwards as he feigned a curious and confused glance.  **“What will we do, Rantarou-kun…?”**

**“We’ll-“** About to go out and just say it, the adventurer paused for a moment and glanced to his right, already seeing Shinguuji sitting up with a smile on his face and an amused look in his eyes. Yup. The anthropologist really was joking with him in a teasing way that he liked to. Rantarou grinned as he sat up, holding himself up on his elbows, and laughed.  **“Damn, Kiyo-kun, you really can read my mind, can’t you?”**

**“Why of course. If I couldn’t, what travel friend and** **_lover_ ** **would that make me?”** Shinguuji kept his slight smile and maybe even a slight smirk, and raised his eyebrow, now sitting up, stretching his legs out as he leaned back on his hands, keeping his eye contact with Amami, with a slight mischievous look. Of course Shinguuji knew whenever Amami had his “adventurous” ideas, whether it be impulsively during an trip, a silent night, or during sex. At this point, not only Korekiyo could tell what was floating around in Rantarou’s mind, but the adventurer completely understood and knew the anthropologists’ thinking and logic as well. They just… clicked. They knew each other so well and it always was fun to tease one another. 

Picking up on Shinguuji mentioning ‘lovers’ definitely solidified the idea in his mind as he could see through Korekiyo’s own thoughts. With his teasing comments and mischievous little smile. 

Sex.

That’s what was on his mind as well. So Amami grinned further. Though typically very assertive, the lime-haired male was a bit of a fan of the teasing, Shinguuji said it always made him look “cute”, which is something that Amami’s previous lovers had been referred to, rather than himself. But with Kiyo, it was a whole new ball game, and Amami certainly had his interest peaked. It was new, refreshing, and in the start he may have felt a bit uneasy or awkward but now that he was used to it and even craved it, it was a totally different story. He could see himself being the “cute” one too, now. But just because he was on bottom, doesn’t mean he can’t dominate, right? Hey, Ouma was always telling him about power-bottoms anyways. So why not? Especially with his assertiveness and confidence coming out, Rantarou perfected that role. 

**“Yeah, that wouldn’t really make you the best travel buddy or lover if you couldn’t read my mind,”** Amami slowly sat up with his own lazy, relaxed smile **.** In a slick motion, the adventure slid over and placed himself forward in Shinguuji’s lap, facing him as he straddled his anthropologist boyfriend, his hips resting just above Shinguuji’s. He could already feel the anthropologist pushing against him and set his arms around Shinguuji’s neck. Giving another genuine and casual half-smile, Amami added, **“But forget that, because you** **_are._ ** **You** **_are_ ** **the perfect travel buddy and boyfriend.** **_Trust me.”_ ** His words were sweet and truthful, but he didn’t mean for it to sound so gay. He kinda didn’t give a fuck because he’ll express his feelings like he wants, fuck society’s expectations. His feelings were  _ his feelings. _

**“Oh my, what a sweet comment,”** In response, Shinguuji gave a small smile, clearly amused and entertained, and tilted his head ever-so-slightly slightly in another teasing manner.  **“And I can tell so well, that you are clearly portraying ‘romantic attraction’ rather than ‘plain lust’. In an anthropologist’s world, the two can mean two very different things,”** The anthropologist explained but then whispered,  **“But I’m sure you’re aware from all the other times I’ve mentioned it.”** Shinguuji planted a small and teasing kiss against Amami’s perfect-as-fuck jawline as he set his hands on the shorter male’s hips.  **“Or do you really harbor romantic love or just plain lust?”** Another teasing kiss is planted on the higher part of Amami’s neck as Shinguuji continued to whisper,  **“Shall I make you prove it? You know, if we were to compare classic Hindu and Japanese traditions, we could identify what’s so unique about Western romantic-love-“**

**“Kiyo, I love you, got it?”** Catching onto Shinguuji’s teasing to make him wait, Amami chuckled, knowing full well the two really had romantic passion. He leaned forward and whispered softly to his partner,  **“I’ll prove it, like I always do ‘kay? But for now,** **_just kiss me._ ** **”** Realizing soon after how cheesy that sounded, Amami laughed quietly before eagerly and comfortably meeting his lips against Shinguuji’s happily. The anthropologist hummed in amusement before reciprocating, catching Amami’s bottom lip between his. Starting off slow and sweet, the two held their chaste kiss before separating, tilting their heads coming back together, holding it, a smile on both of their faces, Amami still lightly chuckling ashis lithe, thin fingers intertwined into the hair of Shinguuji’s neck; the lime-haired male quickly drew his tongue across Shinguuji’s lip in a rather elated and rapid manner. That’s right, Amami Rantarou was  _ feeling it _ , and the excitement and joy of being with Shinguuji only added to that further. 

A small chuckle could be heard as Korekiyo parted the kiss for a small moment and whispered,  **“You’re quite eager tonight, aren’t you?”**

In response, Amami only grinned and nodded slightly, chuckling softly in return,  **“You know it.”** He  _ certainly _ wasn’t denying it. 

With that, Shinguuji gave his own chuckle and slight smile and he whispered once again,  **“It’s so** **_beautiful_ ** **.”** And the next couple moments, he firmly grabbed and cupped Amami’s chin before pulling his face closer in a passionate expression, immediately slipping his tongue between the adventurer's lips. Rantarou’s grin only grew as he reciprocated the action, and soon enough, the two were each panting softly, Shinguuji softly nibbling against Amami’s lip, and Amami soon doing the same, where their tongues and teeth met in a systematic, known method. Shinguuji softly took Amami’s bottom lip between his teeth and sucked on it, then returning back into a mess of tongues and saliva lightly sliding from the corner of Amami’s mouth. 

As Shinguuji slowly slid his hand from cupping Rantarou’s mouth, both of his lithe, bandaged hands gently slip underneath the shorter-male’s shirt, slowly slipping it further and further up, until Amami broke the kiss for a second so that’s Shinguuji could pull his shirt over his head.

**“My, you’re as beautiful as always,** **_Rantarou-kun.”_ ** Shinguuji gave a sweet, seductive whisper before hearing a chuckle from Amami, who came forward to close the gaps between their lips once again.

However, soon after their tongues collided and slid against one another’s, Shinguuji lightly placed his hand on both sides of Rantarou’s chest, slowly bringing his hands to slide teasingly over Amami’s nipples, who let out a soft sigh and tangled his hands further into the long-haired male’s dark green locks. With that, Shinguuji drew his lips away from Amami’s and instead began to place passionate kisses from Amami’s cheeks, down to his jawline, and then the tender part of his upper neck, softly teething and sucking on various spots; raising a chuckle and another sigh from Rantarou, who slightly tilted his head back and to the side to allow Korekiyo to have more space, a grin on Amami’s lips as he gave another content mutter and sigh as Shinguuji kissed and sucked his neck softly, while the bandaged-man’s finger lightly brushed and pinched the lime-haired male’s bright-pink nipples. Amami leaned forward more slightly, his hands tangling further into Shinguuji’s hair as he moved his hips further possible, softly grinding against Shinguuji.

Shinguuji could only give a slight, amused smile as he kept his left hand playing with Rantarou’s nipple, and his right hands slowly and playfully slid down the adventurer’s lithe, yet lightly built chest and abdomen, soon reaching his waistband. He slowly grinded against Amami in an almost-agonizingly slow and teasing manner, his lips continuing to suck and nibble at various parts of Amami’s neck, from his jawline, down to his collarbones and the top of his chest. 

As Shinguuuji’s fingers playfully dipped into Amami’s waistband but just teasingly, and the lime-haired gave a small,  **_“Ahh…”_ ** and a soft chuckle, his fingertips lightly tracing and pressing into the back anthropologist’s neck, a slight weak spot. Shinguuji’s breathing matched Amami’s soft panting as Amami traced his fingers along the sides of the taller-male’s neck. With that, Shinguuji softly, passionately teethed Amami’s collarbone with a slight smile of his own, making Amami let out another sigh and close his eyes.

While Korekiyo dropped his hand from Rantarou chest, who gave a soft murmur and whine in return, the long-haired male let his right hand trace down as he squeezed Amami’s right thigh, his left hand unzipping the lime-haired male’s pants. Amami grinned and almost eagerly shifted his positioning, so Shinguuji could lightly tease and run his hand over and around Amami’s clothed cock, while Amami hummed and sighed softly, almost muttering as his pants slipped off. While the anthropologist played with the adventurer's member through the thin cloth of his green boxers. Amami leaned forward and began to kiss and suck Shinguuji’s neck and jawline, receiving a content hum from the taller-male, who was now slipping his lithe fingers slowly down Amami’s boxers, feeling the other shift and shudder slightly as Shinguuji’s chilly fingers wrapped around the other’s cock, feeling precum, now pulling down his underwear. 

With his boxers and pants discarded, Amami now sat in Korekiyo’s lap, feeling the other grinding right against his ass slowly and his dick now enwrapped around Shinguuji’s thin, skillful fingers, a soft mutter and moan left his lips as he thrusted against the long-haired male’s slightly. Feeling the adventuer’s eagerness, Shinguuji whispered into his ear,  **“** **_Your passion and desperation is truly something beautiful.”_ ** He could feel Amami growing harder underneath his grip and who now gave a slight, sheepish moan. Shinguuji was getting harder as he grinded against Rantarou’s perfect ass, hearing his soft mutters and moans, his hand gripping the lime-haired male’s thigh tightly. Hearing the other’s panting slightly heavier, Shinguuji’s own breathing growing slightly heavier, his hips moving with more desperation. 

As Amami was teased, he left out a soft murmur of a moan and leaned forward, his hips thrusting slightly, his hand gripped around the back of Shinguuji’s neck for support and whispered then chuckled playfully between his slight pants, **_“Mnn… C’mon,_** **don’t leave me to be the only one buck-ass naked in this cold.”** But from the intensity and heat growing from him, Amami couldn’t feel the cold too much but he just wanted to see, feel, and push against Shinguuji’s thin, lanky chest, and wanting to feel the anthropologist’s cock grinding against him raw.

Amami could only imagine the grin and a light smirk that crossed across his boyfriend’s lips as he could hear him whisper,  **“My bad, how rude of me. But I simply just wanted to see all your beauty in itself.”**

**“Well…** **_hah…_ ** **now you** **_can, Kiyo.“_ ** Now just panting softly between murmurs, Amami had his own tilted grin spread across his lips as the adventurer's hands drifted from Shinguuji’s neck, to sliding off the long-haired male’s coat, then lifting Shinguuji’s button-down above his head. As soon as his lover’s shirt lifted above his head, Amami began to drift his hands down the other’s lanky Chest. Albeit, the two of them were lanky, though Amami was more built, Korekiyo tended to be more bone than muscle, but to feel Shinguuji’s lithe chest and waist gave him a sort of high that he couldn’t explain. 

All the meanwhile, while Amami was trailing his hands down the anthropologist’s chest, kissing, and sucking against his neck, grinding against him, Shinguuji withdrew his grip from the shaft of Amami’s hard cock, now lightly massaging his balls as his other hand drew down the zipper of his own pants, his bandaged hand brushing against his own hard dick. Shinguuji shifted slightly upwards to hold Amami so that he could discard his own pants and underwear; though before completely removing his pants, he slipped his hand into one of the pockets to pull out a small bottle of lube. Shinguuji whispered seductively into Amami’s ear with his typical, amused smile.  **_“See, isn’t it always wonderful to be prepared…?”_ ** He whispered, grinding his clothed cock against Amami’s before completely removing his own underwear.

Amami could only laugh at that before Shinguuji gripped onto one of his thighs once more and pulled the adventuer’s hips closer, so that both of their members were pushed against each other’s, Shinguuji giving a soft hum and sigh of the feel as the anthropologist wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, slowly pumping in a smooth rhythmic motion, making the anthropologist harder and to start slightly bucking against Amami even more and their foreheads now pushed against one another. The two met for another passionate kiss and both of their hips bucked slightly, their tongues swirling among themselves, drool lightly slipping from the corner of their mouths. Rantarou then let a soft moan leave his lips before he gave his own cocky grin and broke away from the kiss for a moment, the two of them both panting on their own levels. 

**_“Rantarou-kun…”_ ** Between his pants, Korekiyo whispered with a murmur, then began to whisper sweet and loving phrases into the other’s ear quietly, which was only making the other grind against him further. 

**“Well..** **_hah..._ ** **it’s a good thing I’m...** **_ahh…._ ** **always prepared, Kiyo-kun.”** Grinning with his typical, lopsided smile, Amami chuckled between his heavy breathing as he reached for the bottle of lube, his hands opening it with ease and he slathered it over the fingers of his right hand as Shinguuji continued to slowly pump up and down both of their shafts, grinding against one another’s hardness, slowly teasing the top of Amami’s cock with his thumb. 

As he placed his left hand on his own thigh for support, Rantarou slightly lifted himself up on Shinguuji’s lap so that his lube-covered fingers could reach back to his asshole and slip his fingers against it, already twitching at the cold lube first touch. Leaning his head back as Korekiyo continued to slowly and teasing pump his cock against Amami’s, Amami slipped his first finger into his ass, giving a sigh as he closed his eyes slightly, now feeling the anthropologist grip one of his hands on his thigh, and gripping the Amami’s hip with Shinguuji’s other hand.

Eagerly, Amami sighed in content with a smile on his lips, slipped a second finger in quickly, soon carefully moving both fingers higher up into his ass, separating his fingers slightly for a few motions, then back down again with a soft moan before slowly stretching yet another lube-coated finger in. As his digits slowly twisted and reached further into his asshole, he gave another soft murmur and moan as he continued to slightly buck his hips, his cock still grinding against Shinguuji’s. 

**_“Beautiful…”_** It was another soft whispered that left Shinguuji’s lips, admiring all of Amami’s beauty; the lime-haired male looked _so damn sexy_ , grinding his cock against Shinguuji’s own, against his hand, and now with the adventurer fingering himself right above Korekiyo’s cock; it certainly was _beautiful_. _All the beauty of humanity was with him in this moment._

Opening his eyes and leaning his head forward slowly, Amami panting grew heavier and he could feel his ass sucking his own fingers in with eagerness. He needed Shinguuji’s cock inside him _ now.  _ Rantarou could only grin as he leaned forward to softly suck and bite against the anthropologist’s neck, raising a murmur form him, and Amami slowly withdrew his fingers before climbing up a bit higher on his boyfriend, his lube-coated hand now sliding around Shinguuji’s hard cock, slicking it up before leaning higher and positioning it against his asshole, thumbing the head of the other’s dick.  **“** **_Mnnn~… Kiyo…._ ** **,”** He gave a soft moan into the long-haired male’s ear before whispering,  **“How’s** **_this_ ** **for a surprise, Kiyo?”** In a smooth and sexy tone with that grin of his, Amami slowly lowered himself onto Shinguuji’s cock, a deep sigh coming over him as his shoulders slightly raised and his head tilting a bit back, feeling his ass fill up slowly.

Feeling Korekiyo’s dick to the hilt, the lime-haired male murmured before slowly raising himself and his hips again, before rocking them forward and upwards, now riding his boyfriend’s dick. Shinguuji took this moment to mumble and give a slight moan at the feel of Rantarou tightening up around him and soon traced his hands from the adventurer's waist, up his abdomen, to caress his chest and brush over Amami’s nipples a little more roughly than last time, softly pinching them, twisting them slightly. **_“Rantarou-kun….”_** Korekiyo couldn’t help to give a soft moan as the other rode him in a slow, passionate movement. 

Now completely adjusted rather rapidly, as usual, Amami now raised his hips and lowered them more of an angle, with more force and a faster pace as he rode Shinguuji. The lime-haired male’s breathing grew heavier with every moment, his eyes shutting as he could feel Shinguuji filling ass and grinding against him, twisting both of his nipples, slowly thrusting as well as Amami moved his hips skillfully. He couldn’t help but whisper with a slight raspy voice,  **_“Hnnng… Kore...kiyo~....ahhh-“_ ** And as he repeatedly felt Korekiyo’s dick brush against his prostate, he couldn't help but to have his grin on his face, with a small gasp, moaning once again,  **_“Ahhhhh!~…Kiyo….!”_ ** while his hips lowered and raised in a faster movement and he laid his head back in ecstasy, he let a series of loud moans and sighs leave his lips yet he still had that grin of his spread wide across his lips. With that, Amami held his grin and leaned his head forward, making eye contact with the other as his face was red and he moaned loudly and Shinguuji found it  _ so fucking hot _ . He loved staring into Amami’s light-green hues as he rode him, the adventurer's face red and his ass sucking him in so tightly, his muscles twitching from the pleasure.  **_”I…. Hah~.... fucking love you…”_ **

_ Thank god they were in the middle of the damn mountains where no one could hear them _ . While Amami was typically the one to make little, soft grunts and murmurs and moans, the moment Shinguuji’s hard cock brushed and pressed against his prostate, he was a moaning  _ machine. _ Sure, it might have been embarrassing at first, but the two had been together so often and he found no reason to be ashamed and became accustomed with it..It did also make Shinguuji harder and breathing heavily too. But  _ never fucking once,  _ did Rantarou think he’d find himself  _ riding _ his future boyfriend, letting out a variety of loud moans and sighs with that grin still on his face.

Hearing the other’s escalated moans, Shinguuji kept one of his hands completely covered over one of Amami’s pecks, his thumb dragging across and pinching Amami’s nipples, but let his other hand drop to Amami’s waist. In a slick and skilled movement, Shinguuji whispered, **“I love you, Rantarou...** ** _”_** There was a quick silence and pant before he hummed, **_“I’ll… ah… make you cum,”_** And firmly grabbed Amami’s waist with one hand and, as the other rode him, the anthropologist thrusted forward from underneath, a very loud and clear moan leaving Rantarou’s lips as he shivered at the feel of Shinguuji thrusting straight into his prostate, but a smile on Amami’s lips the whole time and he softly laughed and chuckled between pants and soft murmurs and moans. 

**_“Mngg…. you better~”_** Teased Amami with his grin before he slammed his hips back down in unison of Shinguuji’s thrusting and couldn't help but let another loud, **_“A-Ahhh…~!”_** leave his lips and his head tilted back once again once Amami’s prostate was hit once again, his eyes shutting in ecstasy as his fingers and toes began to tighten into fists. _God, he was so fucking happy to have Kiyo by his side it was…. so beautiful._

Korekiyo began to whisper sweet-nothings into his lover’s ear, who’s moans were now getting louder and louder as he slammed his hips back down against Shinguuji’s cock, with slowly thrusted forward harder and faster with each movement, hitting the others prostate as he gripped onto his hips with more force, the anthropologist’s fingers tightening, twisting around Amami’s nipple.

Finding himself closer to cumming with every second, the adventurer whispered,  **_“Kiyo...ahhh~....I’m-“_ ** _ and with that, Shinguuji tightened his grip and bucked his own hips further and deeper inside of Amami, feeling Amami’s asshole tighten; tighter and tighter with every single thrust, hearing the other with a string of moans and sighs leaving his lips.  _

Amami could barely speak now, every noise leaving his lips or attempting to speak was an even-louder sound of pleasure and feeling himself tightening and his cock hard as hell, the lime-haired male felt Shinguuji’s grip firmer, his dick hitting his prostate further and harder until his asshole was twitching and tightening, until a large moan and sigh left his lips, his hips still bucking as he came, shooting from his dick onto a little on his abdomen, and a fair amount on Shinguuji’s chest. Feeling himself coming close as well, Korekiyo’s eyes shut as Rantarou tensed and came around him, the anthropologist soon gave his own grunt and moan, feeling the other’s cum on his body, and now his hips was bucking with even more force until he came inside of Amami, tensing up and pushing himself into Amami’s ass, to the hilt of his dickuntil the adventure’s could feel his lover’s cum deep inside of him. 

As cum slowly trailed from Rantarou’s ass and the both of them (though mostly Shinguuji) covered in his semen, the two held onto each other, both panting harder, catching their breath as they based in the afterglow. Amami’s hands gripped onto Shinguuji’s shoulders comfortably, and Shinguuji was still clutching onto his waist. There was a moment of silence where the two just glanced up and stared into each other’s eyes with slight smiles until Amami caught a breath between his pants and laughed,  **“This….. this really...** **_hah.._ ** **.. is gonna be quite the mess to clean up, isn’t it?”**

In response, Shinguuji pulled Rantarou’s closer to him, their chests pushing against one another’s before the anthropologist leaned back, his hair sprawled across the grass, his heavy breathing letting out a chuckle. As Amami laid on top of him, Korekiyo pulled him closer in a sort of cuddle, taking him between his arms with his own content, slight smile, as he slowly gave him a long-held and loving kiss before chuckling.  **“No matter.”** Shinguuji’’s finger trailed down Amami’s body, picking up a small bead of Amami’s sperm and slowly licking it off his finger with another chuckle.

As he watched, Amami had to grin and laugh in an amused tone, staring up into his lover’s eyes, who stared back with a slight smile.  **_“Oh my god, Kiyo.”_ ** He couldn't help but laugh before wrapping his arms around Shinguuji’s chest, holding tight against him.  **“God, I** **_fucking love you_ ** **.”**

**_“I love you greatly as well, Rantarou.”_** Shinguuji gave his slight, content smile, loving and sweet before leaning closer to Rantarou’s ear and whispering with an amused tone, **“My, my, you were** ** _so beautiful_** **on top of me, Rantarou** ** _._** **Quite the lovely surprise. I hope you’ll surprise me as such once again. Why, you should have seen your eager face as-“**

While Shinguuji teased him lightly, Amami grinned and laughed, shushing him slightly before placing a long, sweet kiss on his lips.  **_“Well don’t worry, I like these surprises too; so damn much-“_ **

From there, the two held each other close, sharing sweet kisses and holding each other closely as they glanced from each other’s eyes, to the sky above them. They may have quite the clean-up to do, but it was no matter, they were together, and  _ that’s _ what was important. 

**Author's Note:**

> —-> Holy shit i love these greenbeans so much ♡ They’re just so compatible?? And it’s about time I wrote a smut for them! Icantbelievethisgotto5000wordsthough
> 
> —->I’m kind of in love with Powerbottom! Amami because I have a headcanon that when he and Shinguuji were starting to have sex, Amami would have been like awkwardly chuckling and it’d take him a little to adjust to being on the bottom since he’s top with like 99% of other relationships, but this is a few years in where he absolutely kicks ass at it and is accustomed to it!
> 
> —-> I actually am in the progress of doing Shinguuji tying up a sheepish and awkward Amami for the first time and their first experience but I never got to it yet, so let me know if you wanna see that! qwq
> 
> —-> Aaa thanks so much for reading this silly thing!! I hope to get some more Amaguuji out soon and if you have any requests or anything, let me know! As always, comments, kudos, and bookmarks are always appreciated! uwu ♡


End file.
